cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevsuc/FICTIONAL UPDATE for 1 February 2016!!!
Another hoaxed update has come into Cookie Run, take a look and enjoy! New Cookie: Cinnamon Cookie The new cookie has come into the town, and for the first time, and enjoy upgrading the Cookie from Level 7 to Level 8 with only 10 (This promotion expires 14 February 2016)! Old Cookies: Reborn We're glad to announce that old cookies now has been upgraded: *Kiwi Biker Cookie is now considered as a Ride! *Skating Queen Cookie now grants bigger points, and will give performance points on all power jellies. Skating Queen Cookie also gives points for sliding. *Adventurer Cookie also grants 10x points inside the Hidden Ruins, and will guarantee the Mystery Box at the third Hidden Ruins, if you don't get it at the first or second. *Ninetales Cookie now grants bigger points bonus when the Bear Jellies are attracted in love. *Zombie Cookie now can revive up to 10 times with 20 Energy. *Boarder Cookie now grants 10% less damage when hitting obstacles, thanks to the safety gears! New Event: Valentine's Day 2016 Spread the love by playing with Pink Choco Cookie For a limited time, enjoy 5 extra coins for collecting any Pink Bear Jellies with Pink Choco Cookie! This event is available until 29 February 2016, 5pm GMT+9. Spread the love by sending hearts! Send 10 to your friends everyday and get free 2! You can only claim your reward once everyday. This event is available until 29 February 2016. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (1-14 Feb) Accomplish 14 missions in 14 consecutive runs, and enjoy 3 Rainbow Dough, 10, 1,000,000, and 50! # Collect 100 points # Collect 250 Yellow Bear Jellies # Collect 4,000 # Reach Stage 6 of any episode # Collect 150 power jellies (First Safe Tier, 3 Silver Dough, Reward 10,000 and 2) # Collect 50,000,000 points # Collect 30 Energy Potions # Reach Stage 10 in Episode 4 # Destroy 1,000 obstacles in one game # Collect 200,000,000 points (Second Safe Tier, 3 Golden Dough, Reward 250,000 and 10) # Collect 35,000 bear jellies # Collect 45,000 # Collect 5,000 Power Jellies # Collect 300,000,000 points (Grand Prize) Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (15-29 Feb) Collect 1,000,000 coins in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins during the event and enjoy Leap Day Special extension on 1-7 March 2016! 29 February 2016: Leap Day Special The leap day that only comes once in four years! For the special 24 hours, enjoy: *100% XP Bonus (Use Double XP Boost for 4 times XP earnings) *29% Coin Bonus at the end of the game using Fluffy Cheese Cat and Brain Gum *29% Points Bonus for using Pink Choco Cookie, Princess Cookie, and Cheesecake Cookie *One-time free Golden Dough bonus for every first log in of the day * 29 for accepting lives (normally 5) * 1 for buying Random Boost *Chances for 1 from opening Mystery Boxes (Maximum 5) *Expanding Fortune Dough slot is discounted 70%, from 120,000 to 36,000 Coins only One-click for sending lives The "Resend All Lives" button has been revamped, so whenever you click the button, all lives will be resent automatically without individual confirm! New Floors Floor 51~60 are now open! Search Button Searching your treasures are now easier with the Search Button available when opening the Evolve Treasure, Treasure Cabinet, and Treasure Book. The search is available for searching the treasure's name and effect only. Category:Blog posts